Little Monsters
by RyuLycos
Summary: Victor meninggalkan yuri setelah final grand prix dengan terpaksa untuk melindunginya dari keluarga mafia Nikiforov. Victor tidak mengetahui saat itu Yuri telah mengandung. Yuri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencari Victor. Lima tahun kemudian Victor kembali menemui Yuri dan menemukan hal yang mengejutkan
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin akan terlihat banyak typo yang tidak enak dilihat karena saya punya bakat dyslexia jadi sense of phonology saya dull dan sering tidak bisa memperhatikan kalau ada salah spelling. Tidak menerima flame karena saya menulis fic untuk kesenangan diri, tidak dibayar dan tidak menerima keuntungan dari tulisan ini

Kouki berusaha berdiri dengan sepatu es skatingnya. Kakinya lelah sekali, pantatnya juga sakit karena terjatuh di atas rink es. Semangatnya tak akan menyerah begitu saja, tarian orang itu diatas es begitu indah. Wajah cubbynya anak 4 tahun terlihat serius dengan pipi kemerahan.

"Yosh..semangat!"

"Hey ada Babi disini!"

"Hahaha...lihat dia terlihat bodoh sekali"

"Gendut pergi sana kami akan latihan"

Beberapa anak sekitar umur 10-12 tahun meneriakinya saat mulai memasuki rink es. Mereka memakai seragam abu-abu berakses biru. Dengan tulisan biru di belakang punggung mereka Nipon National Team of Ice skating.

Tangan Kouki mengepal, dia sekarang sudah hampir menangis. Pandanganya mulai kabur karena matanya berair.

Seorang pria memasuki rink es dengan nada tinggi berbicara lantang.

"Kalian bicara seolah bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik"

"Benar begitu?"

"KENAPA DIAM, AYO JAWAB?!"

"Tidak pelatih Celestino!"

Jawab mereka.

"Kalau begitu mulai pemanasan!"

"Baik pelatih"

Jawab mereka bersamaan dengan kompak. Pelatih Celestino mendekati Kouki yang sekarang sedang duduk berjongkok dengan kedua lengan menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis tersedu dengan keras. Pelatih Celestino ikut berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kouki, cih dia selain mewarisi bentuk wajah, gen gemuk, rupanya putra Katsuki Yuri ini juga mewarisi kepribadian sang daddy. Mungkin dengan pedekatan yang sama juga bisa dilakukan untuk menanngkan anak ini.

"hei buddy, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Paman ini bodoh atau bagaimana, dia menangis karena anak-anak itu bicara buruk pada dia. Kouki marah kesal. Itu membuatnya ingin menangis lebih keras.

"Ah bagaimana ini?!"

Pelatih Celestino mulai sakit kepala menghadapi bocah-bocah ini, dia bodoh dalam menghadapi dan melatih anak-anak dengan segala sikap kekanakan mereka.

Pelatih Celestino mengangkat dan mengendong Kouki dengan kepala kaori dipundaknya, dengan pelan dia menepuk-nepuk punggung sang bocah yang masih terisak.

"Sudah...sudah..Jangan dengarkan bocah-bocah itu. Mereka hanya bicara begitu karena mereka pikir mereka lebih hebat padahal mereka tidak sehebat yang mereka pikir"

Pelatih Celestino meniup peluitnya untuk mendapat perhatian anak-anak yang dilatihnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik kalian. Sekali lagi kalian berani menganggu anak ini, akan kupastikan kalian keluar dari Tim nasional jepang"

"no way"

"I'm serious"

"Tapi pelatih, dia hanya bocah ingusan. Dia hanya akan menganggu kita jika di dalam rink es, bahkan dia bisa terluka."

"Itu benar, dia bisa terluka jika satu rink es dengan kalian yang belum bisa mengontrol gerakan dengan baik dan ceroboh tapi bukan berarti dengan berbicara buruk pada orang yang sama-sama menyukai es skating seperti kalian. Kalian bisa meminta anak manis ini dengan sopan dan baik"

"Kalian akan menyesal setelah kuberitahu siapa anak ini, dia adalah putra Katsuki Yuri, juara dunia grand prix figure skating"

Beberapa wajah bahkan melonggo mendengar ini. Semua anak ini mengagumi Katsuki Yuri, namanya melegenda dalam dunia es skating jepang. Mereka tahu pak Celestino adalah mantan pelatih Katsuki Yuri. Celestino bukan pelatih yang buruk hanya saja dia tidak cocok menghadapi sikap dan kepribadian anak-anak. Dalam dua minggu ini akan ada pelatih baru untuk mereka. Celestino tidak tahu dia harusnya bersukur atau kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri atas hal ini.

"Paman mengenal Daddy?"

Kouki yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis, dengan mata yang masih berair dan merah. Mata dengan iris biru itu menatap pelatih Celestino. Rambut poni abu-abu berantakan mencuat dari sela-sela topi biru rajutan yang dipakainya.

"Iya, aku adalah teman daddymu?"

Alih-alih menjelaskan kalau dia adalah mantan pelatih Yuri dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman Yuri. Toh tidak salah juga dia mengatakan sebagai teman lama Yuri.

"Apakah nanti akan ada yang menjemputmu?"

"Ya nenek akan menjemput pukul 4"

Kouki mengakat keempat jarinya

Pelatih Celestino melihat jam tangannya, emm...masih satu setengah jam. Dia heran sekali Yuri membiarkan putranya belajar es skating sendirian. Ah jangan-jangan...

"Apa biasanya ada orang menjagamu saat berlatih es skating?, anak sekecilmu tidak seharusnya belajar es skating sendiri"

"Emmm.. itu.."

Ah begitu rupanya, yuri tidak mengetahui putranya belajar es skating

"Bibi Yuko yang menjagaku biasanya, tapi sekarang dia sangat sibuk"

Kouki menjawab dengan gugup

"Ok kalau begitu paman akan menemanimu belajar es skating"

"Benarkah?"

"Yup"

Kouki sudah melupakan soal menangisnya, dengan serius mengikuti instruksi Celestino dan dengan cepat belajar.

"Kamu tahu Kouki, setelah kamu tahu sebuah gerakan dengan benar, gerakan itu perlu dilatih berkali-kali, sehingga tubuhmu akan mengingat gerakan itu"

Kouki tersenyum dengan lebar mendengar penjelasan pak Celestino. Daddy mengatakan dia tidak ingin kembali ke rink es, daddy menunjukkan wajah sedih saat mengatakan hal itu. Kouki tidak mau membuat daddy sedih, sehingga dia tidak meminta dilatih oleh daddy. Kouki tahu daddy pemain es skating yang hebat saat melihat video di laptop bibi Yuko. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang hebat namanya Victor.

"Pak Celestino, bisakah melatihku lagi?"

"Emmm bagaimana ya, dua minggu lagi akan ada pelatih baru. Aku akan cukup sibuk"

Kouki mulai akan menangis lagi. Bagaimana lagi, masa pergantian pelatih akan cukup sibuk. Menyesuikan anak-anak ini dengan pelatih baru dan menyesuaikan pelatih baru dengan anak-anak ini dan segalam macam yang berhubungan dengan team.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu pada akhir pekan ini dan depan hanya untuk melatihmu, bagaimana?"

Kouki ingin dilatih lebih lama oleh pelatih Celatino cukup kecewa, tapi hanya bisa mengangguk sedih. Daddy mengatakan dia tidak selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, sekeras apapun dia ingin dan berusaha, dan dia harus belajar menerima itu.

Victor berdiri disebuah sudut gelap gedung es rink, mengawasi anak-anak yang harus dilatihnya minggu depan. Victor mengamati bagaimana performa anak-anak ini sebelum dia latih, dengan cara ini dia akan lebih memahami bagaimana mereka, apa yang harus diperbaiki dan dioptimalkan. Victor juga melihat interkasi Celestino dan seorang bocah kecil yang Victor perkirakan berusia 5 tahun (Kouki cukup tinggi dan besar untuk ukuran orang jepang). Manager team mengatakan Celestino tidak begitu menyukai melatih anak kecil, tapi bagaimana dia bisa terlihat sabar mengajari anak balita es skating. Tak seberapa lama victor meninggalkan tempat itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus dia lakukan, seperti mengurus tempat tinggal selama dia menjadi pelatih dan masih memikirkan bagimana untuk menemui seseorang. Alasan utamanya melatih ditempat ini karena orang itu, dia masih bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan, memperbaiki? atau memulai kembali hubungan dengan orang itu. Bagaimana ini. Dia tahu dia yang salah, tanpa penjelasan dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yuri di malam setelah Yuri menerima mendali emas. Saat itu tidak ada banyak pilihan untuknya. Keluarganya mengancam akan menyakiti yuri saat tahu hubungan putra tertua keluarga mereka dengan Yuri. Victor tidak pernah menceritakan soal keluarganya pada siapapun, untuk keluarga Nikiforov berkarir di dunia es skating adalah sia-sia. Keluarga Nikiforov adalah keluarga mafia kuat di rusia. Mafia menguasai dua pertiga ekonomi Rusia. Diam-diam Victor menjalankan rencananya, dalam waktu hampir sekitar 5 tahun Victor berhasil mengambil alih posisi kepala keluarga mafia Nikiforov, sekarang tidak ada orang yang akan menghalanginya kembali pada Yuri. Selama di Jepang "urusan keluarga" diurus sang adik.

Selama dijepang victor tinggal di hotel. Dia sebenarnya lebih suka tinggl di ryokan, tapi ryokan satu-satunya di kota ini adalah milik keluarga katsuki. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri Victor sudah berdiri di pintu depan ryokan keluarga Katsuki. Victor saat ini bahkan tidak tahu kepalanya sedang berpikir apa.

"Selamat Datang"

Yuri mendengar seorang datang ke ryokan, beberapa tahun ini ryokan keluarga katsuki sepi, apa lagi sekarang bukan musim libur.

Raut wajah yuri seketika berubah melihat siapa yang bediri di depannya. Wajah itu... tanpa banyak berpikir Yuri memeluk Victor seperti serangan pemain rugbi. Tanpa kembali skating Yuri sekarang cukup gemuk. Yuri mulai menangis.

Dengan lirih victor berkata.

"Yuri aku pulang"

Sekarang Yuri, Victor dan Toshiya Katsuki ayah yuri di ruang keluarga saling berhadapan dengan wajah tegang. Tidak hanya Victor, Yuri dan sang ayah juga tidak punya ide memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Toshiya tahu dia harus memulai memecah keheningan ini.

"Jadi Victor ada tujuan apa kamu kembali"

Tanpa berkata apapun Victor memenundukan kepala hampir bersujut pada ayah yuri.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan sampai begitu"

"Saya salah telah menyakiti putra anda. Saya akan menerima semua hukuman yang akan anda berikan pada saya"

"Victor bahkan kamu bukan menantuku, kenapa aku menghukummu saat kamu berbuat suatu yang buruk pada Yuri"

"Kalau begitu jadikan saya menantu anda"

Yuri yang melihat adegan di depannya tak bisa berkata-apa. Apa tadi?marriege proposal?. Yuri mulai pusing dan blank.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang"

Suara anak kecil berteriak lantang, diikuti derap kaki kecil memenuhi lorong ryokan.

"Daddy dimana"

"Kouki chan, lepas dulu jaketnya. Jangan berlari dalam rumah"

Bocah kecil itu seakan tidak mendengar dan terus mencari daddynya dalam rumah, dia tidal sabar ingin meceritakan soal pak Celestino dan tidak sadar kalau itu berarti menceritakan dirinya yang tanpa sepengatahuan daddy berlatih es skating sendirian. Dari lorong ryokan Kouki melihat daddy sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Tanpa pikir panjang dan melihat situsi duduk di pangkuan yuri berhadapan.

"Daddy kenal pak Celestino?"

"Victor, ini Kouki. Dia adalah putramu"

Yuri dengan wajah blank dan suara datar.

"apa?"

Victor yang masih tidak memahami adegan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Dia mengenali anak di depannya adalah anak yang sama yang ia lihat bersama Celestino di rink es dari baju yang dipakainya.

Kouki otomatis membalikkan badannya, menatap Victor.

"Wow kau Victor Nikiforov"

Mulut kouki membentuk huruf O besar melihat sang diola yang selalu di lihatnya dalam video di internet di depannya.

Melihat mata, rambut dan bentuk wajah bocah di depannya victor langsung tahu bocah itu adalah anak biologisnya dengan Yuri, tanpa terlalu pusing penjelasan biologisnya. Toh mereka pernah berhubungan dulu, jadi bisa saja terjadi.

Victor mendekat pada Kouki, memeluk dan mencium kening bocah itu

"Putraku"

Ibu yuri mengajak Kouki dapur agar pembicaraan lebih serius bisa di lanjutkan

Victor mendapat penjelasan dari Yuri tentang kondisi tubuhnya, bahwa dia adalah intersex, kedua alat kelaminnya berfungsi tetapi ciri kelamin sekunder dominan laki-laki. Secara legal yuri adalah laki-laki, Yuri merahasikan hal ini. Sebagai atlet dia tidak mau mendapat masalah. Saat mereka berhubungan victor memasukan pada tempat "yang tepat" sehingga kehamilan terjadi.

Secara legal pernikah mereka tidak bisa di daftarkan, tetapi salah satu dari mereka bisa mengadopsi pasangannya sehingga akan punya hak legal sebagai keluarga jika sesuatu terjadi. Seorang masuk kedalam kehidupan Victor sebagai kepala keluarga mafia bukan perkara mudah. Untuk bisa melindungi Yuri dan Kouki secara legal mereka harus diakui sebagai bagian keluarga Nikiforov. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Yuri dan Kouki diadopsi keluarga Nikiforov, tepatnya oleh Victor bukan keluarga besar Nikiforov. Dengan begitu Victor akan lebih punya pengaruh atas Yuri dan Kouki dari pada kelurga Nikiforov lainya, termasuk orangtua Victor yang mungkin masih tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

Dengan uang dan koneksi Victor seminggu kemudian secara resmi nama Yuri menjadi Yuri Katsuki Nikiforov dan Kouki menjadi Kouki Katsuki Nikiforov. Selama menjadi pelatih dalam 6 bulan Victor tinggal di ryokan. Seminggu tinggal di ryokan bersama kelurga barunya banyak hal terjadi. Kouki bersikeras memanggil Victor mommy.

"Aku hanya bisa punya satu daddy dan satu mommy"

"Tapi kaochan kamu tidak bisa..."

"Sudahlah sayang aku tidak keberatan dipanggil mommny. Bukankah itu manis"

Victor memeluk Yuri dari belakang dan menngecup pipinya.

"Victor, tapi itu memalukan"

"Oh apakah kamu ingin bertukar sekarang mommy"

Goda victor

"Arrght bukan begitu!"

Yuri mulai kesal

"Terserah, suka-suka kalian"

Yuri kemudian menuju dapur untuk mengambil bekal yang akan di bawa Victor

"Kouchan mau ikut mommy melatih es skating?"

"Dimana?"

Tanya Kouki bingung

"Memang ada berapa rink es di kota ini Kouchan"

Victor tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut abu-abu pendek putranya

Kouki yang menyadari sesuatu

"Wow mommy pelatih tim junior nasional jepang es skating"

Victor dengan kouki datang tepat sebelum latihan dimulai, disana sudah ada pelatih Celestino dan anak-anak yang harus dilatih. Pelatih Celestino sebenarnya tidak mengetahui bahwa pelatih baru adalah Vicktor karena Victor sendiri yang meminta hal ini dirahasiakan dia tidak ingin Yuri tahu Victor akan datang dari orang lain. Pelatih Celestino baru tahu 2 hari belakangan ini. Pelatih Celestino memperkenalkan Victor sebagai pelatih baru minggu untuk depan. Berberapa anak terlihat antusias dan beberapa memasang wajah serius. Sesekali mereka melihat bocah kecil yang di gendong Victor, bocah itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada victor.

"Dia akan anak kecil yang menangis minggu lalu disini"

Seorang anak berkata sambil menunjuk Kouki, yang lain tidak mengenali kouki karena mereka melihat bocah itu dari jauh. Sekarang mereka melihat kouki dari dekat dan dapat melihat mata biru Kouki dan rambut abu-abu di sela sela topinya.

"Ya ini anak yang kalian sebut babi adalah putraku. Kouki Katsuri Nikiforov"

Victor tersenyum jahat pada team yang akan di latihnya. Semua orang mengidik ngeri. Melupakan fakta bagaimana bisa anak Katsuki Yuri adalah juga anak Victor Nikiforov.

"Kouchan babi kecil yang lucu kan"

Victor tersenyum pada putranya dan mengecup pipinya

"Mommy, aku bukan babi dan aku tidak kecil"

"hahaha..."

Victor tertawa melihat putranya cemberut

Setelah selesai mengamati dan mendampingi pelatih Celestino. Victor melatih Kouki es skating

Putranya masih 4 tahun lebih beberapa bulan, terhitung sangat dini untuk memulai melatih dengan serius. Victor hanya akan melatih putranya berskating untuk bersenang-senang. Jika suatu saat Kouki berminat menjadi seorang ice skater victor akan berusaha mendukung Kouki mencapai impiannya, hal yang sama yang pernah viktor dan yuri impikan.

4 bulan mereka tinggal sebagai keluarga, Victor dan Yuri tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Tidak sama memang dengan rasa bahagia ketika mengangkat mendali emas diatas podium yang juga luar biasa, tapi hanya berlangsung sekejab dan beberapa waktu kemudian membutuhkan suatu untuk kembai dikejar. Rasa bahagia ini lebih lembut dan hangat.

"Victor bangun!"

"Ada apa Yuri?"

"Kouchan demam"

Victor bergegas bangun dan ke kamar kouchan, Victor kembali memeriksa suhu badan Kouki. Demamnya cukup tinggi. Yuri telah mengompres dan memberi obat penurun deman, tapi demam Kouki belum turun juga.

"Tidurlah Yuri, aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau belum tidur dari tadi kan"

Yuri tau apa yang dikatakan Victor ada benarnya. Kondisi Yuri juga mudah drop kalau kurang tidur dan stress.

Esoknya mereka membawa Kouki ke rumah sakit. Mereka ingin memeriksakan kouki lebih detil kenapa dia sering deman akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah di periksa dan cek darah teryata Kouki mengalami phimosis, yakni kulit pada ujung kelamin terlalu sempit sehingga sulit buat air dan lain sebagainya mengkibatkan infeksi pada ujung kelamin yang pada akhirnya mengakibtakan demam. Cara pengobatan satu-satunya adalah sunat.

Yuri mendengar menjelasan dokter mulai menangis, dia mengatakan merasa telah lalai menjaga Kouki padahal hampir selalu ia yang merawat dan memandikan Kouki. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari ini pikirnya. Sang dokter bingung melihat orangtua pasien menangis saat mendengar anaknya harus disunat, karena yang biasanya menangis adalah si anak yang akan disunat.

Victor memeluk suaminya yang menangis. Kalau dia pikir-pikir akhir-akhir ini Yuri sering bereaksi emosional secara berlebihan. Mungkin suaminya juga butuh memeriksakan diri. Ah kali ini aku akan melihat anakku lahir, Victor tersenyum sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu dear, aku juga tidak tau hal seperti itu bisa mengakibatkan demam. Toh kamu juga seperti itu dan tidak sering demam"

"Arrght...Victor kenapa kamu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak"

Yuri berteriak dan mendorong Vicktor menjauh darinya. Wajahnya jadi memerah sekarang.

"Kami juga biasa melalukan prosedur sunat pada orang dewasa"

Sela dokter sembari melihat adegan absurt di depanya.

Mereka menginap dirumah sakit, menunggu demam kouki turun. Karena operasi akan segera dilakukan segitu Kouki tidak mengalami demam.

"Yuri, kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya juga? kau bilang terkadang rasanya sakit kan saat ereksi"

"Victor Shut up!"

Dalam hati victor berharap Yuri mau melalukannya. Penasaran juga ingin melihat dalamnya. Selama ini hanya sebagian saja punya yuri yang bisa keluar. Yosh someday dia akan membuat Yuri mau malakukannya.

Victor mendapat menjelasan dari dokter. Victor berusaha menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan kepada Kouki dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana berharap sang anak mengerti dan mau kooperatif.

"Daddy mommy tidak mau"

Kouki menangis setelah mendengar penjelasan Victor. Dan terus menangis sampai lelah dan tertidur di pangkuan Victor.

Victor melihat Yuki suaminya terlihat lelah, dia menyuruh menelepon ibunya Yuri untuk bisa datang dan membawakan baju untuk mereka dan membantu Yuri untuk bisa tenang.

Esoknya demam Kouki turun, ada perasaan tegang di hati kedua orang tua Kouki. Kouki yang baru bangun tidur mendapat sarapan kesukaannya. Pancake dengan selai kacang dan keju serta beberapa mainan baru yang sengaja dibeli Victor. Tenang nak setelah ini mommy akan membelikan lebih banyak mainan sebagai ganti dirimu yang telah hilang, bicara victor dalam hati sambil mengelus rambut yang anak.

Seorang perawat masuk untuk menjemput Kouki ke ruang operasi, Kouki yang tau apa yang akan tejadi mulai menangis dan menarik-narik baju Victor.

"Jagoan nanti setelah selasai kita akan membeli mainan baru dan eskrim untuk mu"

"Ga mau,ayo pulang mommy daddy"

Yuri yang tidak tega melihat putranya menangis mendekat ke arah kouki yang sedang di gendong victor.

"Daddy akan menemani kouchan"

Dengan mencium kening Kouki dan menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir

Ruang operasi kecil untuk anak ini tidak keseram dan sehoror ruang operasi untuk orang dewasa, dengan tembok bergambar warna warni dan bahkan ada layang yang sedang memutar film kartu, agar anak tidak takut

Kouki memberontak saat berganti pakaian, dia harus memakai baju operasi yang steril, Victor dan Yuri juga.

Kouki di baringkan di meja operasi dan kedua paha dan perut di strap agar tidak bergerak selama prosedur selain itu victor dan perawat juga memegang paha dan kaki kouki agar tidak banyak bergerak. Kouki sudah menangis meraung-raung. Victor berpikir bahwa stamina putranya kuat juga menangis lama sekali, seperti stamina Yuri saat melakukan figure skating.

Dalam ruangan ada dua dokter dan dua perawat yang biasa membantu menangani anak kecil yang susah koperatif selama prosedur. Victor merasa ngilu melihat suntikan pertama pada pangkal penis putranya. Maaf nak mommy tau itu tadi sakit sekali.

"arrght sakit, uda berhenti sakit. Kou ga mau daddy mommy"

Tangisan kouki menjadi-jadi.

"Yuri terus menerus mengajak Kouki bicara dan mengelus kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang anak.

Suntikan kedua kouki masih berteriak kesakitan, untuk ketiga dan keempat tidak ada respon yang berarti hanya menangis

"Obat biusnya sudah bereksi, Kouki sudah tidak merasa sakit. Anak kecil biasanya masih menangis karena merasa takut"

Penjelasan dokter pada Yuri dan Victor

"Kouki chan, sudah tidak sakit kan. Tunggu sebentar ya"

Kata perawat pria pada Kouki yang masih terisak

5 menit dalam proses kouki mulai kembali gelisah

"Daddy mommy Koucha capek"

"Iya sebentar sayang"

Dokter mulai memotong, darah mulai banyak keluar. Ini mengerikan. Aneh sekali dia biasa melihat orang terluka, dihajar ato ditembak selama menjadi anggota keluarga mafia, dia telah melihat darah lebih banyak dari ini. Melihat darah putranya sendiri dan darah orang lain rasanya berbeda rupanya.

Dokter telah ditahap menjahit luka, kemudian memperbannya.

"Kouchan, sudah hampir selesai"

"Victor ssstt, Kouki tertidur"

Rupanya menangis itu melelahkan juga.

Tak lama setelah operasi selesai Kouki dibangunkan untuk meminum obat pereda nyeri, karena setelah efek obat bius habis rasanya akan sakit. Dokter mengatakan untuk untuk melakukan kontrol dan menganti perban besok. Mereka juga diajari bagaimana menganti perban bila basah atau kotor. Setelah Viktor mengurus semua administrasi dan dokter telah memastikan tidak ada pendarahan pada luka Kouki mereka pun pulang.

Kouki yang biasanya adalah anak yang cukup mudah ditangani sekarang menjadi sering rewel. Kouki masih marah dan kesal kepada daddy dan mommy karena membawanya kerumah sakit dan membuatnya disunat, juga rasa tidak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya membutnya ingin menangis.

Malam setelah mereka pulang dari rumah sakit Victor dan Yuri tidur bersama sekamar dengan putra mereka untuk menjaganya dan memastikan posisi tidur kouki aman untuk lukanya, terkadang Kouki tidur tengkurap.

Yuuki menaruh tangannya dengan lembut pada tubuh putranya, sedangkan Vickor mengelus kening sang anak yang sedang tertidur pulang.

"Yuri, besok saat kerumah sakit kau bisa sekalian periksa.."

Belum selesai berbicara Yuki menginterupsi dengan nada kesal.

"Victor, jika itu yang kemarin kamu biacarakan aku tidak mau melakukannya dan lupakan untuk tidur denganku lagi jika kamu tidak menyukainya"

"Yuri bukan itu, yang ku maksud adalah memeriksakan ke dokter kandungan"

"Huh apa?mungkin kah? Kenapa kau lebih tahu dari pada aku Victor?"

"Emm...mungkin itu naluri seorang ayah"

Esoknya mereka ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek dan mengganti perban Kouki.

"Daddy mommy kenapa kita kesini, kou mau pulang, enggak mau kesini!"

Kouki mulai menangis takut mengingat apa yang di alaminya kemarin.

"Kouchan, dokter hanya akan melihat lukanya dan mengganti perbannya, mommny janji ini tidak akan sakit"

"Janji?"

"Ok janji, bagaimana pulang nanti mommy dan daddy akan membelikan kouchan sesuatu. Apakah kouchan ingin sesuatu? "

Muka Kouki terlihat berpikir keras.

"Bisakah aku mendaptkan sepatu es skating punyaku sendiri yang keren dan anak anjing?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah soal sepatunya, tapi soal anak anjing kita tanya daddy"

"Bagaimana Yuri?

"Kouchan, anak anjing butuh banyak tanggung jawab. Daddy dan mommy bisa sedikit membantu tapi kouchan yang harus mengurus dengan baik anak anjing itu. Apa kouchan bisa?"

"Daddy kou akan mengurus dan menjaga anjing itu dengan baik"

Melihat raut wajah dan jawaban kouki yang berdeterminasi dan tanpa ragu. Yuri setuju untuk memberikan Kouki anak anjing. Lagi pula hewan periharaan baik untuk perkembangan anak. Yuri dan victor juga menyukai anjing, benar-benar Kouki anak mereka.

Kouki mulai merengek saat memasuki ruang periksa dan saat perban di ganti. Meskipun dia berusaha berani Kouki tetaplah anak kecil. Yuri memeluk kouki dan mngecup kening sang anak setelah perban Kouki selesai di ganti. Meskipun kouki merengek dia tidak memberontak dan menangis.

Setelah itu mereka menuju dokter kandungan. Insting Victor benar, Yuri tenggah mengandung sebulan. Victor mencium suaminya

"Yuri, terima kasih. Aku akan menjadi ayah lagi"

Yuri tersipu malu karena apa yang victor lakukan dan katakan. Apa lagi dokter masih di depan mereka.

"Kouchan kau akan jadi seorang kakak, see ada bayi dalam perut daddy"

Kouki bingung

"Who is my mommy?"

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri sedang memijat cuping hidungnya, rasanya pusing sekali memikirkan cara menjawab pertanyaan anak 4 tahunnya. Sekarang Kouki sedang bersama Vicktor memilih sepatu es skating. Yuri duduk dikursi yang disediakan untuk pelanggan yang mencoba ukuran sepatu mereka. Toko sedang sepi siang itu. Kouki masih belum mau berjalan sendiri, selalu minta di gendong karena masih sakit.

"Yuri apa kamu mual, tidak enak badan atau..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa victor, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Kondisi intersex Yuri memang tidak biasa, menjelaskan pada orang dewasa konsep intersex saja mungkin masih sulit, apa lagi menjelaskan ini kepada anak umur 4 tahun. Vicktor tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yuri, mereka berusaha tidak menyinggung masalah itu di depan anak mereka. Intersex adalah kondisi individu secara biologis mempunyai variasi katakteristik kromosom, gonad, hormon seks, atau genital yang tidak sesuai dengan definisi laki-laki atau perempuan secara umum atau dengan sebutan dulu adalah hermaprodit.

Yuri sempat kuatir kondisi itu ia wariskan pada putranya. Kouki berdasar pemeriksaan yang dokter lakukan tidak memiliki kondisi ini. Yuri sangat bersukur, masa remaja yang dia alami sangat berat karena kondisi ini.

Flashback (Yuri 14 tahun)

"Katsukikun apa kau sakit?"

Guru sejarahnya menegurnya di kelas.

"Kau tampak pucat sekali, apa perlu ke UKS?"

"Saya baik-baik saja"

"Sungguh?pergilah aku tak mau mengendongmu jika kamu pingsan di kelas"

Perutnya dari kemarin sangat sakit, hari ini sakitnya makin menjadi. Keringat dingin membasahi kemeja di balik gakuran Yuri. Rasa sakit itu tidak hanya membuatnya berkeringat dingin juga rasanya dia ingin muntah. Alih-alih ke UKS Yuri memutuskan ke toilet untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Perutnya masih sakit seperti ingin buang air, saat dia menurunkan celananya yang dia temukan adalah bercak darah di celana dalamnya.

Dia mulai merasa bingung, takut dan segala perasaan buruk bercampur aduk dan mulai menangis. Yuri berpikir sakitnya ini mungkin sangat parah. Yuri mengambil ponsel disakunya, menelfon sang ayah. Ini agak memalukan untuknya menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sang ayah dan minta di jemput pulang tapi hanya ini yang terpikirkan oleh Yuri.

Hiroko duduk di pinggir ranjang Yuri memeluk sang putra, sesekali mengusap kepalanya. Toshinya mengambil kursi dari meja belajar Yuri dan duduk di hadapan istri dan putranya.

"Yuri saat kau lahir adalah saat terindah bagi kami berdua. Yuri kau adalah putra yang sangat berharga bagi kami, dan kami akan selalu mencintaimu"

"Sehari setelah dirimu lahir dokter mengatakan kondismu yang tidak biasa. Kamu lahir dengan dua kelamin. Dokter memberi kami beberapa pilihan, termasuk operasi untuk mempertahankan satu jenis kelamin"

"Saat kami dihadapkan pada pilihan itu kami tidak bisa memilih. Kami mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu apa adanya. Kami tidak menginginkan anak perempuan ataupun laki-laki, yang kami inginkan hanya dirimu Yuri"

Yuri terisak mendengar cerita sang ayah. Sekarang pikirannya bercampur aduk. Hiroko juga menitikan air mata memahami perasaan Yuri.

"Kami memutuskan tidak melakukan operasi padamu dan membesarkan dirimu dengan memperhatikan apa saja saja yang kamu sukai. Kami memakaikanmu baju yang netral untuk kedua jenis kelamin. Saat beranjak besar kamu sudah bisa memilih baju dan mainan yang kamu sukai dan itu baju dan mainan untuk anak lelaki, sejak itu kami mulai membesarkanmu sebagai laki-laki"

"Secara fisik kami melihat dirimu tumbuh sebagai seorang anak laki, suaramu jadi lebih berat ibumu menemukan bekas mimpi basahmu di piyamamu satu setengah tahun lalu. Itu sangat melegakan bagi kami"

Yuri hanya diam mendengar sang ayah bercerita dan tak bisa berpikir itu hal yang memalukan saat orangtuamu menemukan sisa-sisa mimpi basahmu dengan banyaknya hal yang berkecamuk dipikirannya saat itu.

"Ayah dan ibumu berharap kelamin keduamu tidak berkembang dan kamu tidak harus mengetahui hal ini. Kami tahu sedikit banyak hal ini akan mempengaruhimu nak"

"Ayah ibu terima kasih, aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku menjadi perempuan"

Yuri tersenyum pada orang tuanya, dia tidak mau membuat kedua orangtuanya sedih. Yuri sekarang tahu kedua orang tuanya telah membuat pilihan terbaik untuknya.

"Ayah ibu. Eemm...bisakah aku tetap menjadi laki-laki untuk seterusnya?"

"Tentu saja. Yuri sejak awal adalah putra ayah dan ibu yang paling tampan dan membanggakan"

Toshinya berdiri dan memeluk Yuri dan sang istrinya

"Tapi ayah, aku adalah anakmu satu-satunya"

"ah iya, hahaha..."

Mereka bertigapun tertawa bersama. Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keluarga Katsuki.

End flashback

Yuri sempat frustasi dengan kondisinya apalagi sebagai seorang atlet. Dokter ginekolognya memberikan Yuri sejenis obat kontrasepsi untuk mengatur jadwal menstruasinya sehingga dia tak harus sering mengalami menstruasi apalagi saat kompetisi. Tingkat Androgen Yuri cukup tinggi sehingga secara fisik dia lebih maskulin, tapi saat-saat tertentu hormon wanitanya membuat moodnya kacau dan membuat tubuhnya mudah menimbun lemak. Tapi ketika sekarang dia melihat sang putra Kouki dan Victor, dia tidak bisa menyesali kondisi intersexnya. Hidupnya tak akan sama seperti saat ini tanpa kondisi intersexnya.

"Daddy...daddy lihat"

Kouki menunjukkan sepatu es skating berwarna merah hitam.

"Wah sepatunya bagus sekali"

Yuri tersenyum melihat sak anak yang girang dengan mata berbinar.

"Kouchan suka sekali?"

"Ya Daddy"

Pepanjang perjalanan pulang Kouki bernyanyi-nyanyi ceria dengan Victor. Sedangkan Yuki hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Malam hari setelah Kouki tertidur Yuri berada di kamarnya, yang sekarang juga merupakan kamar Victor.

"Yuri, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Viktor muncul dari balik pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar. Vicktor duduk di ranjang di samping yuri yang sedang tiduran. Viktor mulai memijat kaki Yuri. Vicktor paham yuri sedang banyak pikiran dan stress. Merilekskan otot tampaknya ide yang cukup bagus. Sejak mengetahui kondisi fisik Yuri Victor belajar dan mencari tahu tentang intersex. Victor mulai memahami Yuri moody dan gampang menangis dikarenakan ketidak seimbangan hormonalnya.

"Yuri duduklah biar kupijat pudakmu"

Yuri menuruti perintah Victor, Yuri selalu sangat menikmati pijatan Victor sejak ia menjadi pelatihnya. Vicktor mulai memijat pundak dan leher Yuri, meskipun yuri agak gemuk sekarang dia tetap seksi dimata Viktor.

Pijatan Victor membuat Yuri sangat mengantuk, mereka berdua tampaknya sama-sama memahami malam ini tidak tepat untuk melakukan sex. Yuri tidur dengan Viktor memeluknya dari belakang. Mencari kehangatan satu sama lain.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Kouki terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia angin buang air kecil

"Daddy?"

Daddy tidak tidur di kamarnya. Kaki kecilnya menuju kamar daddynya. Dia melihat mommy tidur dengan daddy. Mommy mendekap punggung daddy, dengan tangan mommy berada di perut mommy. Kouki berpikir mommy menjaga bayi dalam perut daddy. Dengan hati-hati karena bagian bawahnya masih sakit ia naik ranjang untuk membangunkan Yuri.

Viktor terbangun dengan rasa sakit, ada suatu yang menginjak perut sampingnya.

"Oug...kouchan?"

Samar-samar Viktor mengenali putranya yang sedang berjalan di atasnya untuk menuju Yuri yang sedang tidur.

"Mommy kouchan mau pipis"

Victor memegang tangan Kouki agar sang anak tidak terjatuh saat ia bangun dari ranjang. Digendongnya sang anak ke kamar mandi.

Viktor membantu kouki buang air kecil, karena perban di penis itu akan basah tiap kali ia buang air kecil. Kouki menunjukkan muka sedang menahan suatu ketika air seni mulai keluar. Sekarang sudah lebih baik dari pada pertama kali kouki buang air kecil ia menangis.

Setelah selesai Victor ke kamar kouki untuk menganti perban pada luka sunatnya. Dengan pelan dia membuka perban dari penis kecil sang anak. Tidak tampak lagi ada bercak darah di perban, dengan cairan antiseptik victor mulai membersihkan luka kouki dan melihat bahwa lukanya mulai kering. Viktor mengoles salep pereda nyeri dan kembali memperban penis kecil itu. Setelah selesai tak lupa dia memberi kecupan pada dahi kouki dan memuji Kouki yang tidak menangis seperti terakhir kali Victor menganti perbannya.

Victor memutuskan untuk menemani Kouki kembali tidur di sampingnya, masih pukul 2 pagi. Victor memandangi wajah anaknya. Imut sekali, mirip dengan Yuri saat kecil hanya saja dengan warna rambut victor dan mata biru victor yang sekarang sedang terpenjam. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan mempunyai anak yang begitu ia sayangi seperti ini. Victor menyadari dirinya tidak tertarik pada perempuan saat remaja. Dia memang mempunyai beberapa kekasih wanita untuk melakukan eksplorasi tentang orientasi seksualnya, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Hubungan Victor biasanya berakhir dengan kakasihnya meminta atau mengancam memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan niat manarik perhatian Victor yang bersikap dingin pada mereka dan berakhir benar-benar putus karena Victor tidak punya motivasi untuk meminta kakasihnya kembali.

Yuri adalah laki-laki yang pertama dan semoga terakhir bagi Viktor. Victor meskipun dia terlahir sebagi _sex bomb_ dia tidak pandai untuk dekat secara emosional apa lagi romantis dengan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana dia berinteraksi dan berbicara dengan Yuri begitu kasual dan natural, rasa canggung yang Victor rasakan ketika dengan orang lain tidak Victor rasakan ketika dengan Yuri.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Victor menyadari apa yang dia rasakan pada Yuri adalah cinta. Awalnya Victor selalu tanpa sadar mencari sosok wajah Yuri pada tiap kompetisi yang mereka ikuti. Permintaan Yuri saat mabuk di pesta perayaan akhir grand prix memberikan ide dan keberanian bagi Victor mendekati Yuri. Saat itu Viktor tidak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan romantis atau seksual dengan Yuri, ia hanya tertarik dengan es skater jepan itu. Viktor menyadari bahwa dirinya tertarik secara seksual dengan Yuri saat ia bermimpi bercinta dengan Yuri dan menemukan celananya terasa lembab saat bangun, kemudian dia sangat menyukai bau badan Yuri yang menurutnya sangat memabukkan. Membutuhkan tekat luar biasa untuk menahan dirinya tidak mengambil dan menciumi baju Yuri. Ide itu mengelikan sekaligus _temptation_ bagi Victor, yang pada akhirnya Victor melakukannya juga diam-diam.

"Bodoh sekali"

Viktor bicara pada dirinya sendiri mengingat kelakuannya. Viktor memperbaiki posisi selimut kouki dan tertidur disamping sang anak.

Disebuah Mansion di rusia seorang pria berambut pirang berumur 20an sedang terlihat kesal mengetuk-ngetuk layar smartphonenya.

"Sial saat seperti ini Victor tidak bisa di hubungi"

"Hoi kau!"

Dia menunjuk pria botak dengan setelan hitam yang terlihat mahal.

"Carikan aku tiket ke jepang untuk besok, pagi-pagi sekali"

"Baik boss"

Lelaki itu segera pergi meninggalkan sang boss yang sedang kesal.

"Vicktor..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: 1.** terima kasih untuk review yang telah masuk, benar-benar menjadi pendorong untuk meneruskan menulis fic ini.

 **2.** Yang ini memberikan masukan nama anak kedua Victor dan Yuri silahkan menulis di review.

 **3.** Saya berpikir untuk menjadikan anak kedua mereka kembar atau tidak.

Tapi keputusan akhir nanti tergantung mood saya juga sih hahaha...sebenarnya ingin nulis langsung adiknya lahir

 **End Note**

Pukul 6 pagi Kouki terbangun, dia melihat mommy masih tidur disebelahnya. Dengan tidak membangunkan Victor dia keluar kamar dengan menyeret kotak mainannya. Kouki tidak sabar memainkan mainan-mainan barunya. Kouki duduk di teras dekat pintu depan Ryokan. Terdengar suara kesibukan terdengar dari arah dapur, Hiroko mulai menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga Katsuki.

"Permisi!" seorang dengan rambut pirang panjang berdiri di depan pintu ryokan. Sesekali mendengus, terlihat tidak sabar menunggu jawaban penghuni ryokan.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" dia kembali berteriak lebih keras.

Kouki berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Biasanya sepagi ini yang datang adalah pengirim bahan makanan segar atau barang lainnya untuk kebutuhan ryokan, dan kouki sudah cukup familiar dengan mereka.

Begitu Kouki membuka pintu yang Kouki lihat adalah seorang yang menurutnya paling menawan dan cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin dingin yang berhembus, _Kouki's first crush._ Mereka terdiam saling menatap, kemudian Kouki berbalik dan masuk kedalam. Disisi lain orang berambut pirang itu masih mencerna apa yang ia lihat, anak kecil berambut abu-abu dan bermata biru itu sangat familiar.

"What the hell, Victor apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan"

Kouki setengah berlari mencari Hiroko yang sedang di dapur.

"Nenek diluar ada tamu"

"Haik..haik...Kouki tolong bangunkan daddy ya. Nenek butuh bantuan di dapur"

Kouki menuju kamar sang daddy, dia memanjat keatas ranjang Yuri. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Yuri

"Daddy nenek bilang untuk membangunkan daddy, nenek butuh bantuan di dapur"

"Daddy bangun" kembali dia menepuk pipi Yuri dan berusaha mengoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"emmm.. iya sebentar lagi" Yuri berguman masih sangat mengantuk.

Kouki kembali ke ruang depan berusaha mencari tamu yang baru datang tadi. Dia melihat neneknya menjabat tangan dan menepuk bahu orang itu sambil sesekali tertawa. Sepertinya nenek Hiroko kenal orang itu, pikir Kouki. Hiroko mempersilahkan orang itu ke ruang tamu.

"Kouchan apa kau sudah membangunkan daddy?"

"Sudah nek, Nek nona tadi siapa?"

"Nona?" Hiroko berpikir

"Dia bukan Nona Kouchan tapi Tuan. Namanya Yuri seperti nama Daddy kouchan. Kami memanggilnya Yurio, agar tidak tertukar ketika memanggilnya dengan daddy kou. Dia teman baik daddy dan mommy"

Rupanya Kouki mengira Yurio adalah wanita. Yurio dengan rambut panjangnya sekarang tampak sangat berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan Yurio lima tahun yang masih remaja berisik kasar dan urakan. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih dewasa dan serius, lebih banyak tersenyum (sebenarnya dia masih kasar dan jarang tersenyum, hanya kepada kedua orang tua Yuri Katsuki saja dia seperti itu karena pengalaman kehangatan keluarga Katsuki lima tahun lalu. Dia jadi cukup nyaman dengan kedua orangtua Yuri)

"Aku akan kembali membangunkan Yuri, sekarang bisakah Kou membangunkan Victor, baritahu kalau Yurio datang kemari"

Kouki segera menuju kamarnya, tempat victor tertidur.

"Mommy bangun" kouki menepuk pipi Victor.

"Kouki sayang, give mommy morning kiss please"

Victor sangat menyukai kedekatan dirinya dan putranya.

"Mwach...mwach..mwach" Kouki memberikan ciuman basah ke pipi hidung dan mulut Victor.

"Kouki kamu harus berjanji pada Mommy kalau hanya akan memberikan ciuman disini pada daddy dan mommy saja" Victor menunjuk bbirnya.

"Kenapa Mommy?"

"Karena ciuman itu hanya diberikan kepada orang yang sangat..sangat..sangat..Kouki cintai"

Kouki mendengar ucapan Victor dengan serius

"Seperti mommy dan daddy?"

"Yup, benar sekali"

"kouki juga sangat...sangat..sangat cinta dengan daddy?"

"Bagaimana dengan mommy?"

"Kouki juga cinta...cinta mommy?"

"Oh daddy dapat tiga cinta dan mommy dua cinta?"

"Hu'um" Yuki mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat Kouki juga memberi mommy tiga cinta seperti daddy" Victor mulai mengelitik perut putranya. Kouki mulai tertawa histeris karena gampang sekali merasa geli.

"Ampun mommy, kouki menyerah. Ada teman mommy dan daddy, Yurio sudah menunggu" Kouki masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kelitikan Victor. Victor yang mendengar nama Yurio seketika menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

...

"Victor ayahmu memintamu segera kembali, kalau tidak dia berjanji akan mengagalkan perjanjian bisnis penting yang sedang kekerjakan" Yurio bicara serius. Sedangkan Viktor tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Hei brengsek, kau mendengarku tidak!, perjanjian bisnis ini sangat penting bagi reputasiku di depan ayahku" Yurio kesal dengan Victor yang tidak menaggapinya. Perjanjian ini sangat penting untuknya. Yurio selama ini tinggal dengan sang kakek karena hubungan dengan ayahnya buruk. Apa lagi dia sangat benci dengan istri muda ayahnya. Dia bertekat untuk mendapat kepercayaan ayahnya dan menyingkirkan pengaruh wanita. Ayah Yurio adalah pembisnis sukses yang terkadang bekerjasama juga dengan bisnis-bisnis keluarga mafia.

"Ayahmu tahu aku mengenal Yuri, dia sudah menduga kalau kau akan pergi mencari Yuri. Ayahmu menyeramkan sekali, dia membawa bodyguard yang jelas bersenjata ke kantorku. Dan itu buruk untuk bisnis kami"

"Emmm...bagaimana ya, aku masih harus menjadi pelatih beberapa skater junior disini"

"Oh _come on_..tidak bisakah kau mencari pelatih pengganti untuk mereka, bagaimana dengan si babi itu?"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan Yuriku babi kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke rusia" Aura menbunuh keluar dari tubuh victor meskipun bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Emm maksudku Yuri kan bisa menjadi pelatih penganti" Yurio mengoreksi kata-katanya.

"Kurasa dengan kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan" Victor berpikir tentang bagaimana repotnya mengurus Kouki dan kehamilan Yuri, sedang Yurio berpikir kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan itu adalah tubuh yuri yang gemuk.

"Aha aku punya ide yang cukup bagus, bagaimana jika kau yang menjadi mengantikanku sebagai pelatih ?" Victor memukulkan tangannya yang mengepal ke telapak tangannya.

"Tapi, aku juga punya kesibukan lain aku tak bisa..."

"Yurio kau hanya punya dua pilihan, aku tidak pulang atau kau menjadi pelatih pengganti. Aku yakin manajer tidak akan keberatan jika pelatih penganti seorang Yurio Plisetsky"

Yurio berpikir sejenak, dia mulai menimbang-nimbang untung ruginya.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan menjadi pelatih pengganti, tapi besok kau harus mengambil penerbangan ke rusia. Deal?"

"wow itu terlalu mendadak. Kouki masih ada janji dengan dokter dalam lima hari" Victor mengingat soal pengambilan jahitan Kouki.

"Victor!" Yurio sudah dalam ambang kesabarannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kouki siapa?anak kecil tadi?"

"Hahaha..aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan anakku, Kouki"

"Dia sangat lucu dan menawan kan"

"Jadi selama ini kau diam-diam mempunyai anak dan menitipkannya pada Yuri. Tega sekali, kau membuat kekasihmu membesarkan anakmu dengan orang lain" sindir Yurio.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah anakku dengan Yuri"

"Wow, Victor selera humormu semakin buruk"

Victor hanya menaikkan bahunya tak peduli dengan Yurio katakan. Yuri masuk keruang tamu dengan nampan berisi teh hangat dan kue.

" _Hi dear_ , bagaimana ide soal keluarga kecil kita berkunjung kerusia?"

"Apa Victor!?"

Victor menjelaskan pada Yuri situasinya. Victor akan menggunakan moment ini untuk memperkenalkan Yuri dan Kouki kepada keluarganya.

Selama pembicaraan itu Kouki mengintip di sebelah pintu, dia ingin melihat Yurio.

"Kouchan" Victor memanggil sang anak.

"Mommy akan pergi kesupermarket. Apa kouchan mau ikut?"

"Mau! Yey!" Kouki bersorak girang.

"Yurio ayo temani aku berbelanja"

"Kenapa aku harus mau?"

"Emmm..bagaimana ya. Kupikir kamu akan butuh beberapa barang untuk tambahan hari tinggal disini"

"ok..baik...baik..aku ikut"

Victor berencana mamasak makanan yang istimewa untuk melakukan perayaan kecil atas kehamilan Yuri. Troli yang mereka bawa sudah hampir penuh. Victor sedang memilih wine yang cocok untuk masakannya nanti. Sedang Kouki sedang sibuk berusaha mengambil sebanyak mungkin Yogurt yang disukainya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Victor banyak sekali belajaanmu"

"Karena malam ini aku akan mengundang beberapa orang untuk makan malam dirumah"

"Mommy ini" Kouki menunjukkan Yogurt di tangannya untuk dimasukkan dalam troli.

Satu setenggah jam kemudian...

Yurio sedang sibuk berkutat dengan barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Victor membawa dua kantong belanja dan mengendong Kaoki yang kelelahan karena berjalan-jalan dengan sebelah tangan.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari maksudmu menyuruhku ikut Victor"

Victor hanya tersenyum, mereka berjalan menuju Ryokan. Victor menyiapkan makan malam ini dengan Yuri. Mereka sepakat merahasiakan berita kehamilannya kepada keluarga dan teman-teman mereka. Mereka akan memberitahukan berita ini saat makan malam. Malam itu mereka mengundang Minako, Yuuko dan Takeshi.

Victor mulai menuangkan menuman untuk para tamunya. Saat beberapa orang mulai meminum minuman mereka Victor berpikir untuk mengumumkan kabar bahagia itu sekarang, sebelum orang-orang terlalu mabuk dan melupakan apa yang Victor katakan pada mereka keesokan harinya.

Ting...ting...ting...!

Viktor memukulkan garpunya pada gelas winenya.

"Ehem..perhatian sebentar. Aku dan Yuri akan mengumumkan sesuatu"

Semua orang terdiam untuk mendengarkan. Yurio tampak tidak peduli dan menikmati wine seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Aku dan Yuri sedang menantikan anak kedua kami, Yuri sedang hamil 1 bulan"

Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk! Yurio tersedak dengan keras, wine keluar dari hidungnya.

"Selamat Yuri" (Toshiya)

"Kau hebat sekali bro" (Takeshi)

Menangis... (Minako)

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak lagi" (Yuuko)

Memeluk yuri (Hiroko)

Mencoba meminum wine dari gelas daddy saat semua orang lenggah (Kouki)

Mencari tisue untuk membersihkan hidungnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah jepang punya sejenis hari _april fool_ s pada bulan desember atau dia sedang berada di _alternate universe_ dimana semua orang meyakini Yuri adalah wanita. (Yurio)


	5. Chapter 5

Selama lima hari tinggal bersama kaluarga Katsuki dan Victor berjalan dengan menenangkan bagi Yurio. Tidak harus bertemu dengan ibu tiri dan mengurus perusahaan yang memusingkan hampir seperti liburan yang sempurna baginya jika tidak karena dia masih harus mengontrol beberapa pekerjaannya dari jauh.

Suatu hari Yurio mencoba mengajak Kouki bicara. Dia tau anak itu sering diam-diam mengikutinya selama di ryokan.

"Halo namaku Yuri plisetsky, kau bisa memanggilku Yurio jika mau" Yuri sudah pasrah dipanggil Yurio sekarang.

"Namaku Kouki Katsuki Nikiforov dan aku empat tahun" sambil menunjukan keempat jarinya.

"Wah pintar sekali" Yurio mengusap-usap puncak kepala Kouki hingga kouki menjadi _blushing_.

"Apa kau menyukai skating es?" Yurio pernah melihat sepasang sapatu skating es kecil di rak sepatu.

"Hu'um suka sekali, apa Yurio juga suka?" Kouki bertanya dengan malu-malu.

"Suka sekali. Coba lihat ini" Yurio menunjukkan salah satu video performingnya di internet.

"Itu Yurio?" Kouki melihat orang di video. Tidak terlalu yakin itu siapa, sedikit mirip yurio tapi tidak benar-benar mirip dengan orang menawan yang saat ini dihadapannya.

"Ya itu aku saat berumur 15 tahun. Apa aku tampak sangat berbeda dengan sekarang?"

Kouki mengangguk.

"Yurio sekarang lebih cantik"

 _Oh shit_...umpat Yurio dalam hati.

Hari jadwal terakhir Kouki bertemu dokter pun tiba. Seperti yang mereka duga Kouki menangis histeris saat ia melihat dokter mengambil guntung untuk memotong simpul jahitan di penisnya.

"Daddy mommy...lapas hwah..." kouki berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan kedua orang tuanya sambil menangis keras.

"Kouchan dokter hanya akan melepas jahitannya sebentar"

"Bohong...tidak mau Hwah" masih manangis.

Setelah berkutat dengan kouki dengan segala tangisan dan teriakannya, Viktor mendapat tendangan dan pukulan kouki dalam usahanya menahan sang anak agar dokter bisa bekerja. Sekarang kouki sedang sesegukan di dekapan Yuri sambil memasukkan jempolnya kemulut. Yuri mengatakan Kouki akan menghisap jempolnya saat stress untuk menyamankan diri, paling tidak itu yang dikatakan psikolog anak.

Victor telah meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tua Yuri untuk mengajak Yuri dan cucu mereka selama 2-3 minggu ke rusia.

Selama Yurio di jepang Hiroko meminta Yurio tinggal di Ryokan saja. Hiroko sudah menganggap Yurio sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, lagi pula tanpa adanya Yuri, Kouki dan Victor rumah mereka akan terasa sangat sepi.

Perjalanan 9 jam dan mereka akhirnya tiba di rusia, supir Victor yaitu Hector telah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan Victor" Hector adalah pria tinggi besar dengan kulit agak gelap, tampaknya berdarah amerika selatan.

"Terima kasih Hector, perkenalkan ini adalah Yuri pasanganku dan anak kecil yang lucu ini putraku, namanya Kouki"

"Selamat datang Tuan Yuri dan Tuan muda Kouki"

"Terima kasih" Yuri sedikit menunduk sebagai tanda hormat. Hector kaget dengan sikap Yuri. Teman dan kekasih Victor biasanya orang-orang yang merasa tidak perlu bersopan satun dengan supir seperti dia.

Mobil mereka memasuki sebuah gerbang besar dengan kotak pos di sampingnya yang jelas merupakan gerbang masuk kediaman Nikiforov. Yuri pikir akan segera melihat kediaman keluarga Nikiforov, ternyata mobil masih masuk lebih jauh lagi. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuat manor yang cukup besar. Yuri tidak pernah berpikir Viktor akan mempunyai rumah sebesar ini dan halaman luas yang tidak masuk akal untuk sebuah pekarangan rumah.

Di depan pintu ada seorang wanita dengan pakaian formal menunggu mereka, dengan beberapa pelayan wanita dan pria.

"Selamat datang tuan Victor, Tuan telah menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya"

"Terima kasih Anna" Victor tak repot-repot mengenalkan Anna pada Yuri karena dia tidak menyukai Anna. Anna adalah kaki tangan ayahnya dirumah ini, ia adalah kepala assisten rumah tangga manor ini.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan dengan pintu oak besar bermarna gelap.

"Victor kau..." Gabriel tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat Victor memasuki ruangan di temani oleh seorang pria yang sudah ia kenali sebagai Katsuki Yuri, meskipun mereka belum pernah bertatap muka langsung. Wajah Gabriel terlihat mulai gusar melihat Yuri orang yang dianggapnya telah menganggu kehidupan Victor.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi!". Gabriel berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Daddy" kauki memanggil daddynya karena mulai merasa takut dengan pria yang berbicara keras didepan mereka. Kouki sudah menunjukkan wajah _pouting_ dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca siap menangis. Gabriel mengerukan dahinya saat baru menyadari ada anak kecil berada di belakang kaki Yuri dan dengan erat memegang bagian belakang celana Yuri.

"Uwahhh...daddy" Kouki yang melai menangis segara diangkat Yuri dalam gendongannya.

"Yuri tolong bawa Kouki keluar" tanpa banyak bicara Yuri mengajak sang putra keluar ruangan. Setelah pintu itu kembali tertutup Victor kembali menatap wajah ayahnya dengan serius.

"Ayah tadinya ingin memperkenalkan cucu ayah, tapi tampaknya tidak berjalan dengan baik"

"Apa? Kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba membawa anak kecil yang kau bilang sebagai anakmu!"

"Ya ayah"

"Apa dia anak harammu?. Lalu untuk apa kau membawa pria itu kemari?"

"Ayah jangan pernah mengatakan Kouki adalah anak haram, Kouki adalah putraku yang lahir dari rasa cintaku kepada yuri. Kouki adalah anak biologisku dan Yuri" Victor berkata dengan tenang, dia tak ingin menambah ketegangan pembicaraan mereka. Gabriel mendengar ucapan Victor terdiam, ia berpikir anaknya ini sungguh gila berani bicara ngawur denganya. Gabriel Nikiforov terkenal sebagai kepala mafia yang paling tegas, keras dan kejam, dia tak segan menembah anak buahnya sendiri yang tak becus menjalankan perintah hingga sangat ditakuti dan disegani bahkan oleh istri dan anak-anaknya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi Victor memang anaknya yang paling berani dengannya. Victor mendapat perlakuan istimewa meskipun sering membangkang karena posisinya sebagai anak tertua dan potensi yang dimilikinya sebagai pewaris kepemimpinan utama keluarga Nikiforov

"Selama itu anak kandungmu dan bisa melanjutkan garis keluarga Nikiforov aku tak peduli siapa ibunya. Kau tidak perlu mengarang cerita gila seolah teman priamu itu bisa mengandung. Apa karena kau ingin aku menerimanya di keluarga ini, itu maumu?"

"Ayah Yuri adalah seorang dengan kondisi intersex, Yuri mempunyai dua kelamin yang berfungsi sehingga dapat mengandung dan melahirkan anak. Jika ayah tidak percaya dia adalah anakku dan Yuri, ayah bisa melakukan tes DNA"

Gabriel tidak meragukan Kouki adalah Victor, ia sangat mirip dengan Victor saat kecil hanya versi yang lebih cubby. Tapi intersex apalah itu sejenis punya dua kelamin mungkin, nanti dia akan mencari tahu apakah itu benar-benar bisa terjadi atau hanya bualan Victor.

"Baik akan kulakukan Tes DNA, dan kulemparkankan hasilnya ke wajahmu Victor agar kau menyadari betapa gilanya dan nekatnya kau mengarang cerita agar aku menerima teman priamu"

Diluar ruangan Yuri mengendong dan berusaha menenangkan Kouki yang sesekali terisak. Meski pintu tertutup samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan Gabriel yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kouki. Yuri sedikit kuatir juga memikirkan Viktor yang sedang bicara dengan sang ayah. Ayah Victor terlihat sangat tidak senang. Jika nanti pada akhirnya dia dan Kouki tidak diterima di keluarga besar Nikiforov tidak masalah buatnya, yang penting Victor tetap disamping mereka.

Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya mendekat kearas mereka, dia terlihat agak tergopoh-gopoh. Valya Nikiforov ibu Victor mendengar sang putra yang seakan-akan menghilang selama beberapa bulan ini, datang membawa seorang anak yang dia akuinya sebagai anaknya dari assisten rumah tangganya yang dia yakini diaketahuinya dari supir keluarga mereka Hector.

"Tuan Katsuki senang akhirnya saya bisa bertemu anda" Valya tersenyum ke arah Yuri. Sebagai istri mantan kepala keluarga mafia dia sudah cukup ahli dan berpengalaman untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi emosinya, termasuk saat ini. Dia hanya diberitahu Victor datang dengan seorang anak yang diakui sebagai anaknya, tapi dia tidak diberitaku bahwa Yuri Katsuki juga bersama mereka.

"Maaf, anda siapa mam?"

"Perkenalkan saya Valya Nikiforov, ibu Victor"

"Maaf saya tidak sopan tidak mengenali anda. Nyonya NIkivorof " Yuri segera menunjukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kesopanan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, panggil saya Valya"

"Baiklah Nyonya Valya"

"Bukan...bukan...tidak usah nyonya, hanya Valya. Panggilan Nyonya membuatku terasa lebih tua"

"Tapi jika saya memanggil seperti ini terdengan sangat tidak sopan"

Valya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak kecil yang di gendong Yuri. Mata biru dan rambut abu-abu itu tidak salah lagi pasti ini adalah anak Victor, tapi kenapa Yuri bersama anak ini dan seperti sudah sangan familiar dengan Yuri. Jangan-jangan selama ini Victor menitipkan anaknya pada Yuri Katsuki, karena hubunganya dengan ibu sang anak ini tidak berjalan baik, seperti biasanya victor payah saat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita.

"Anak manis siapa namamu?" Valya sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya menyamakan dengan wajah kaouki yang sedang digendong Yuri.

"Kouki" dengam malu malu kouki menjawab dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher daddynya.

"Kouki sangat pemalu" Yuri menepuk kepala sang anak, tau sang anak masih tidak mood karena kejadian baru saja.

"Apa Victor didalam dengan ayahnya?"

Yuri mengangguk. Valya sebenarnya tidak menentang hubungan Victor dengan Yuri, tapi Valya juga menyadari pentingnya Victor menjadi penerus keluarga dan meneruskan garis keturunan Nikiforov, manjadi _seorang familiy man_ sebagai _anchor_ dalam keluarga mafia seperti mereka _,_ peran yang tak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh adik-adik Victor. Valya segan menanyakan kenapa Yuri datang bersama anak Victor dan anaknya, dimana anak Victor dan mengapa victor tidak pernah menceritakannya selama ini. Yuri pun sedang berpikir keras bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa Kouki ini adalah cucu Valya, anak dari Victor dan dirinya, _god_ kenapa dia sering harus mejelaskan hal yang rumit.

Pintu ruang kerja Gabriel terbuka, Victor keluar dengan wajah yang tampak lelah dan berubah tersenyum hangat melihat sang mama.

" _Mom I miss You_ " Victor memeluk dan mencium pipi Valya.

" _Me too son_ " Valya mendekap Victor yang lebih tinggi darinya sekepala.

"Ma, perkenalkan ini Kouki, putraku dan Yuri" memahami kebingungan sang ibu Victor kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ma ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya. Kita sebaiknya keruang keluarga" mereka berempat menuju ruang keluarga. Diruang keluarga terdapat kursi sofa besar dan nyaman serta perapian, dindingnya terdapat beberapa lukisan besar. Victor duduk disebelah Valya dan Yuri duduk di kursi seberang mereka mencoba menyamankan posisi Kouki yang mulai tertidur di gendongan Yuri, dengan jempol masuk dimulut. Victor mulai mejelaskan kondisi intersex Yuri, agak Valya sulit dipercaya melihat laki-laki didepannya itu. Meski banyak yang berpikir bahwa Yuri mempunyai kelamin ganda terkadang menganggap itu aneh, tapi untuk Victor dan Yuri sendiri, Yuri adalah laki-laki dengan sedikit extra.

Valya terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Victor, dia melihat Yuri dan bagaimana dia menyentuh dan memandang kouki. Valya sendiri yang seorang ibu mengenali dan memahami sentuhan dan pandangan itu adalah milik seorang ibu terhadap anaknya, itu aneh sekali karena dimatanya Yuri adalah lelaki. Benar atau tidak cerita Victor Valya meyakini Yuri adalah orangtua Kouki, terlepas ada hubungan darah atau tidak. Menjadi orangtua tidak hanya karena seorang menjadi donor genetika tapi apa yang dia lakukan untuk seorang anak. Banyak orang yang melahirkan anak tetapi tidak menjadi orangtua bagi anaknya dan sebaliknya. Valya berpikir bahwa orangtua cucunya adalah bagian keluarganya. Mulai sekarang dia akan menganggap Yuri sebagai anggota keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu kalian istirahatlah dulu sebelum makan malam nanti, pasti kalian lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Oh iya, bolehkan sekarang aku memanggilmu Yuri?"

Valya tersenyum kearah Yuri

"emmm...silahkan Nyonya Valya"

"nonono Yuri, mulai sekarang panggil aku mama Valya, ato ma saja seperti Victor memanggulku. Ngomong-ngomong Yuri ingin kamar sendiri atau tidur sekamar dengan Victor?. Kurasa ranjang Victor cukup besar untuk digunakan berdua. Lalu untuk si kecil Kouki apa kalian ingin dia sekamar sendiri sekarang?. Akan kusiapkan. Kurasa Kouki harus memunyai kamar permanent di manor ini"

Mendengar kata-kata Valya, bagaimana dia bersikap sangat menerima Yuri dan soal kamar itu, Yuri menjadi _blushin_ g dan sekaligus merasa awkward.

"ano...itu"

"Ma kurasa Yuri akan sekamar denganku dan untuk saat ini Kouki juga akan tidur bersama kami, dia tak mungkin tidur sendiri. Soal kamar permanent untuk Kouki aku sangat setuju"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Valya tersenyum pada mereka dan berpamitan untuk mengurus sesuatu.

"Victor apakah kau tak apa-apa?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang harusnya kuberikan padamu Yuri. Tenang saya aku sudah sangat biasa menghadapi ayahku" Viktor meraih tangan Yuri, mencium jari Yuri yang terdapat cincin, cincin victor sematkan saat mereka di Barcelona.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor dan Yuri menuju kamar Victor. Benar saja dalam kamar Viktor terdapat ranjang king size yang sangat cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan dua jendela besar dan balkon yang menghadap halaman belakang.

Yuri melihat meja sebuah meja dikamar itu. Ada sebuah bingkai foto. Diangkatnya bingkai foto itu, yang ia lihat adalah foto dirinya dan Victor saat mengunjungi Hasetsu Castle. Yuri ingin menangis melihat itu, dulu ia pikir dirinya mungki tak cukup penting dan berharga untuk Victor sehingga Victor pergi dan melupakannya, dia sudah hampir menyerah dan putus asa untuk kembali bertemu Victor. Ternyata selama ini Victor selalu mengingatnya dan berusaha untuk bisa kembali kepadanya. Viktor memeluk Yuri yang masih mengendong Kouki dari belakang.

"Yuri kenapa kamu sedih?maaf sikap ayahku. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersama kalian, aku berjanji Yuri" Victor mencium pundak Yuri.

"Terima kasih Victor"

Yuri menaruh Kouki yang sedang tertidur di ranjang Victor.

"Victor dimana koper-koper kita, aku ingin menganti baju Kouki dengan yang lebih nyaman untuknya"

"Sebentar aku telfon dulu Hector, agar dia membawa koper kita kesini"

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Kouki terbangun dia melihat daddy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. Disebelahnya mommy sedang duduk dan membaca sesuatu. Kouki sesekali mengeliat menyesuikan diri setelah tertidur nyenyak sambil melihat sekelilinnya, dia tidak ingat tidur disebuah kamar. Setelah selesai berpakaian Yuri mendekati ranjang. Kouki menjulurkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda ingin digendong.

"Kouchan mau mandi dulu?"kouki hanya menjawab dengan mengelengkan kepala, masih terlalu ngantuk dan malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan daddynya.

"Kalau begitu Kouki ganti baju saja ya" kouki diam saja yang artinya dia tidak menolak. Kouki hanya diam dan pasrah saat Yuri menganti bajunya. Victor juga mulai bersiap-siap untuk makan malam keluarga.

Valya terlihat berbicara dengan pelayan untuk menyiapkan meja saat mereka bertiga memasuki ruang makan. Valya dan Yuri mengobrol tentang makanan Rusia dan jepang, Valya juga menanyakan apa makanan kesukaan Yuri dan Kouki.

"Pancake selai kacang dan keju" kouki menjawab pertanyaan Valya, yang menunjukkan sikap ramah pada mereka. Kouki mulai merasa nyaman dengan Valya.

"...dan vanilla milkshake, juga ice cream" Kouki menambahkan dengan raut wajah berpikir keras.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka, Gabriel memasuki ruang makan itu dengan seorang pria muda yang Yuri menebaknya sebagai adik Victor karena kemiripan mereka. Kouki yang melihat Gabriel segera merapat ke arah Yuri dan minta digendong, dia takut dengan pria galak itu. Pria muda itu mendekati Yuri.

"Perkenalkan Ivan, adik Victor" Ivan menjabat tangan Yuri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kakakku bercerita banyak tantangmu, dan aku yakin dia tak sekalipun bercerita tentang adiknya ini padamu. Mungkin dia takut kau akan lebih menyukaiku" godanya.

"Kuharap Yuri dan Kouki betah disini" Ivan menambakan dengan masih tersenyum lebar. Ivan adalah adik yang paling dekat dan paling Victor percaya, dia yang selama ini mengurus pekerjaan Victor selama pergi. Victor bercerita banyak tentang Yuri kepada Ivan, Ivan berusaha membantu Victor. Ivan memahami betapa dalam perasaan kakaknya pada Yuri dan hanya Yuri yang bisa membuat Victor Nikiforov tertawa bahagia dan menangis. Saat sendiri beberapa kali ia medapati kakaknya menangis dalam diam dan memeluk foto Yuri sembari menyebut nama pria itu.

"ehem.." Gabriel menyela Ivan

"Tuan Katsuki, kuharap selama anda disini saya bisa menjadi Tuan rumah yang baik. Memperlakukan tamu dengan baik merupakan tata krama yang penting bagi keluarga Nikiforov" meskipun Gabriel secara pribadi tidak meyukai Yuri karena apa yang dia akibatkan terhadap Victor, tapi dia adalah seorang Nikiforov dan Nikiforov adalah _gentlemen_ , selalu memperlakukan tamu dengan baik dan terhormat, dia memegang prinsip ini.

Kouki yang berada di gendongan Yuri sekarang memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada yuri, ia takut dengan Gabriel. Apa lagi gabriel sekarang sangat dekat, kouki mulai merengek karena takut.

"Terima kasih Tuan Nikiforov, saya sangat menghargainya" suasana menjadi tegang saat mereka bicara. Gabriel yang menyadari ini mencoba memecah ketegangan itu dengan menyapa Kouki.

"Halo Kouki, apakah kamu senang disini?besok grandpa akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan apakah kamu mau?"

Kouki makin mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada baju Yuri.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau!" kouki berteriak sambil masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Yuri.

"Kouki tidak boleh begitu. Tuan Gabriel Nikiforov ini kekek Kouki"

Kouki manatap wajah wajah Yuri.

"No daddy, kakek dirumah"

"Ya kouki sayang, kakek dirumah. Tapi Kouki punya dua kakek. Kekek Toshiya, dan kakek Gabriel ini"

"Aku tidak mau punya kekek yang galak" Kouki membenamkan kembali mukanya ke dada Yuri.

"Maafkan Kouki, dia masih kecil" Yuri sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagi tanda minta maaf.

"Tak masalah, aku juga yang salah sudah bicara keras tadi" gabriel menyadari kouki tidak menyukainya karena salahnya.

"Kouki maafkan grandpa ya" kouki hanya diam saja.

Makan malam berjalan dengan lebih cair dan santai karena Ivan sesekali bergurau dengan Kouki dan Yuri pun lebih rileks karena Ivan mengajak semua orang berbicara semua orang termasuk Yuri, tampaknya ia bisa menyambungkan obralan semua orang di meja makan malam itu. Dia juga menertawakan Victor yang di panggil Mommy oleh Kouki, dan kouki kembali menjelaskan alasan soal dia yang tidak bisa punya dua daddy. Kouki juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Valya yang sekarang berubah panggilan menjadi grandma. Kouki menghindari kontak mata dengan Gabriel dan tidak menjawab jika ditanya Gabriel. Gagal sudah cita-cita menjadi kakek penyayang dimata cucunya, Gabriel berkata dalam hatinya. Raut muka sedih terlihat jelas saat melihat sang cucu yang mengacuhkannya.

"Kouki aku harus jadi paman favoritmu ya"

"Aku masih punya paman lain?"

"Oh, kamu masih punya dua paman lagi dan satu tante yang dia tak akan mau dipanggil tante" dia teringat sodara termuda mereka Victoria, yang masih berumur 14 tahun.

Selesai makan malam victor di minta sang ayah tinggal sebentar untuk membicarakan soal pengambilan sampel DNA besok dirumah sakit. Gabriel ini mendapat hasil tes secepatnya.

Keesokan harinya...

Gabriel sudah bersiap-siap untuk kerumah sakit bersama dengan Victor, Yuri dan cucunya. Dia memilih mengambil sampel di rumah sakit dan menyaksikan pengambilannya untuk memastikan sampel itu asli dan tidak ada mencoba menukar atau tertukar. Sebagai mafia dia selalu mudah curiga dan selalu berhati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Gabriel memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka untuk berangkat bersama. Saat ia berada di sudut lorong sebelum berbelok ke lorong depan kamar Victor Gabriel mendengar suara Kouki dan Yuri. Yuri sedang merapikan baju dan memakaikan jaket pada Kouki didepan pintu kamar Victor.

"Kouchan akan hangat dengan baju ini. Kouchan, daddy ingin bertanya."

"Apa itu daddy?"

"Kenapa Kouki kemarin bicara begitu dengan grandpa Gabriel" gabriel menjadi cemberut.

"Karena dia galak pada mommy dan dia tidak suka daddy"

"Kou tidak suka"

"Kou marah"

"Hei Kouchan, Kakek gabriel tidak galak pada mommy dan bukannya tidak suka pada daddy"

"kouchan ingat saat daddy berteriak marah-marah pada Kouki karena Kouki bermain dengan pisau dapur nenek"

Kouki mengangguk

"Ingat penjelasan daddy?itu karena daddy tidak mau dan takut Kouki terluka, itu salah dan berbahaya"

"Iya daddy, daddy marah dan berteriak karena daddy sayang Kouki"

"Anak pintar, daddy dan mommy juga seperti Kouki yang kadang-kadang berbuat salah dan berbahaya. Jadi grandpa Gabriel berteriak dan marah karena grandpa sayang dengan daddy dan mommy"

Kouki mendengar daddynya bicara dengan seksama.

"Kouki tau grandpa sedih sekali kemarin karena kouki tidak mau diajak jalan-jalan, apa lagi Kouki juga tidak mau bicara dengan grandpa"

Kouki mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerak-gerakkan kakinya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia mulai merasa bersalah karena membuat grandpa yang baik bersedih.

"Maaf daddy" Kouki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kouki mau minta maaf pada grandpa nanti jika bertemu?"

"Iya daddy"

Gabriel yang diam-diam mencuri mendengar pecakapan itu merasa amat sangat bersalah kepada Yuri. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa membenci orang seperti Yuri. Yuri adalah orang yang pengertian baik dan tidak menaruh dendam pada dirinya meskipun dengan sikap keras dan bahkan rencana untuk menyingkirkan Yuri dari kehidupan anaknya. Gabriel mulai menyadari siapa sosok Yuri, orang yang sangat dicintai anaknya. Viktor keluar kamar dengan _mantel_ ditangannya.

"Ayo kita segera kedepan, pasti kakek sudah menunggu" Victor berseru pada anaknya dan Yuri.

Gabriel dengan sigap dan tanpa suara masuk diruang paling dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mau ketahuan mencuri dengar.

Mendengar suara Victor, Yuri dan Kouki tak ada lagi, ia pun keluar dan menyusul mereka.

Sesampainya di depan manor.

"Maaf apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?. Tadi ada telfon dari seorang kolega" Gabriel berbohong agar alibinya terlihat sempurna, yang tanpa dilakukannya juga tak ada orang yang tau dia tadi sempat mencuri dengar"

"Kami baru saja siap ayah"

"Tuan Gabriel ada yang ingin Kouki katakan pada tuan"Yuri angkat bicara.

"Ada apa Kouki?" Gabriel berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang cucu.

Kouki mengerak-gerakkan kakinya karena _nervous._

"Kouchan, minta maaf karena tidak mau mau bicara pada grandpa... dan tidak mau ajak jalan-jalan grandpa. Maafkan Kouki grandpa"

"Grandpa memaafkan Kouki, Granpa juga meminta maaf sudah galak dan berteriak pada daddy dan mommy Kou" Gabriel memeluk dan menepuk-nemuk punggung sang cucu. Dia pun berdiri dan memeluk Yuri. Tubuh Yuri seketika menegang, dia tau betapa tidak sukanya ayah Victor padanya.

"Maafkan sikapku selama ini Tuan Katsuki, saya sangat salah menilai anda selama ini. Apapun hasilnya nanti, dirimu akan selalu diterima dirumah ini. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Gabriel"

"Kalau begitu anda juga dapat memanggilku Yuri"

dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuri dan berpindah memeluk Victor.

"Maafkan ayah Victor karena telah berteriak dan marah padamu" masih dalam pelukan ayahnya Victor berbisik

"Apa ayah sedang memakai narkotika?"

Dengan nada tenang dan berbisik agar Kouki tidak mendengarnya gabriel membalas.

"Dasar anak brengsek, kali ini akan kumaafkan perkataanmu itu. Aku sedang baik hati" Gabriel menepuk-nemuk punggung sang anak.

Perjalanan cukup lancar suasana natal masih terasa dijalan-jalan yang mereka lewati mengingat natal di rusia jatuh pada 7 januari bukan 25 desember seperti kebanyakan negara.

Kouki selama perjalanan bernyanyi dengan riang, kalau kouki bernyanyi artinya dia sedang dalam mood bagus.

"We wish you a marry christmas...we wish you a marry chrismas and happy new year..."

Nyanyiannya berhenti saat dia melihat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit, meskipun Kouki belum bisa membaca dia tahu lambang rumah sakit itu ada tanda palangnya dan yang terpenting ada banyak orang berbaju putih lalu-lalang. Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling Kouki takuti dan benci. Mereka pun turun dari mobil. Didalam mereka menuju sebuah ruangan, disitu ada beberapa petugas dan Gabriel berbicara pada mereka.

"Daddy kenapa kita kesini, Kou tidak suka kesini"

"Ada apa Yuri?" gabriel bertanya

"Tidak apa-apa Gabriel, Kouki hanya tidak menyukai rumah sakit"

"Belum lama ini dia harus di circumcisi dirumah sakit dan itu cukup membuat seorang anak kecil untuk tidak suka rumah sakit"

"Apa circumcisi itu?" tanya gabriel.

Victor menjelaskan dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya sebagai contoh.

"Ayah tau ini adalah penis, saat kulit ujungnya ini terlalu sempit urin tidak bisa keluar dan itu menyebabkan infeksi. maka itu harus dibuka dengan cara dipotong dan harus pertama disuntik disini..." Gabriel menahan tangan anaknya yang diumpamakan sebagai penis.

"Stop Victor. Itu membuatku ngilu" Gabriel bicara dengan wajah serius.

Yuri Sibuk meyakinkan anaknya bahwa dokter tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan kali ini. Kouki meragukan kata-kata daddynya.

Pengambilan sample berjalan dengan lancar karena sebelum sample Kouki diambil Kouki sudah melihat bagaimana sampel itu diambil dari daddy dan mommnya, yang berupa contoh luda dan beberapa helai rambut.

Semalam Gabriel menanyakan pada dokter pribadinya untuk mencarikan seorang ahli dan menanyakan kemungkinan kondisi yang dialami Yuri itu benar-benar bisa terjadi atau cuma karangan Victor. Meskipun kemungkinan kecil sang ahli mengbenarkan bahwa kondisi seperti itu bisa saja terjadi.

Selama beberapa hari kedepan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga besar Victor, apa lagi semakin dekat dengan natal keluarga Nikiforov mulai berkumpul, Yuri sudah bertemu dengan adik-adik Victor, Yaitu kembar Igor(17) dan Vincent (17) sekarang mereka berada di tahun terakhir disebuah sekolah menengah atas. Victoria sangat bersemangat saat bertemu dengan Kouki. Selama ini dia selalu menjadi paling muda dan kecil dalam keluarga mereka. Victoria sejak tiba di di Manor mencoba untuk mendominasi Kouki, mengajaknya bermain dan berjalan-jalan sepanjang waktu.

"Sisakan sedikit Kouki untukku" Gabriel bicara pada anak perempuannya.

"Tidak ayah, kouki terlalu lucu dan imut untukmua" jawab Victoria.

6 januari hasil tes DNA pun keluar, adik-adik Victor mengetahui soal kondisi Yuri dari Ivan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan Victor yang gay, mereka lebih menyukai Yuri dari pada mantan-mantan kekasih wanita Victor sebelumnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Yuri ingat yang kukatakan beberapa waktu lalu, apapun hasilnya kamu akan selalu diterima dirumah ini sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini" Gabriel menatap serius Yuri.

"aku akan membukanya"

"Ayah cepatlah kami ingin tahu, lama sekali" igor bicara dengan nada bosan.

"ehem" Gebriel derdeham sambil membuka amplop itu. Semenit... dua menit...tiga menit...gabriel terdiam membaca lembaran di tangannya.

" _OH GOD_ ayah katakan sesuatu" Vincent ganti berbicara pada sang ayah.

Gabriel menaruh Kertas itu di meja depannya.

"Victor...Yuri.. apakah kalian berniat meresmikan pernikahan kalian? ada beberapa negara yang memungkinkan melegalkan pernakahan kalian. Kalian harus mempertimbangkannya. Apa kalian juga ingin membuat sebuah pesta?"

Adik-adik Victor berebut melihat kertas yang berada di meja depan sang ayah. Kouki yang melihat sepertinya ada hal yang menarik di meja itu ikut mencoba melihat. Padahal belum paham apa yang terjadi. Kelompok yang sedang berebut itu membatu mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, Victor menatap sang ibu.

"Sudahkan Ma melakukan hal yang kemarin kuminta, untuk memeriksa semua barang-barang ayah, Ayah sepertinya sedang memakai sejanis narkotika!"

"Viktor aku tidak memakai narkotika apapun, hal ini sudah kupikirkan baik-baik beberapa waktu ini jadi bagaimana? Pernikahanmu harus besar karena kita akan mengundang seluruh kolega ayah. Kira-kira 6 bulan cukup untuk mempersiapkan semua dengan matang"

"Emm...sudahkan Victor bercerita anak kedua kami akan lahir kira-kira tujuh setenggah bulan dari sekarang" Yuri ragu-ragu mengatakannya

"Ups maaf aku lupa soal itu"

"Victor bagaimana kau bisa lupa hal seperti ini!" Valya ganti berteriak pada Victor.

"WOW kak kau hebat sekali" (Ivan)

"Luar biasa" (si kembar)

"Aku tidak sabar memeluk keponakanku yang baru " (Victoria)

"Yey Adik" (Kouki)

Memijit cuping hidung sambil menunduk (Gabriel)


	7. Chapter 7

"Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal lebih lama lagi" Gabriel berbicara pada Victor dan Yuri saat mengantar keluarga kecil mereka ke bandara untuk kembali kejepang.

"Ayah aku sedang meninggalkan Yuri Plisetsky untuk menjadi pengasuh anak di jepang"

"Pengasuh anak?"

"emm.. itu selama dijepang aku juga melatih tim skating es junior nasional jepang, karena tiba-tiba harus kembali aku memintanya untuk mengantikanku sementara"

"Bocah pirang itu, mungkin aku akan mengirimkannya hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dia sudah membantu urusan kalian sehingga kalian bisa pergi ke rusia"

"Dia mengatakan soal ayah mengancamnya dengan perjanjian bisnis penting, bukankah begitu?"

"Oh iya itu, akan ayah atur" Gabriel sebenarnya sudah lupa telah mengancam Yuri Plisetsky agar mau membantu mencari Victor kejepang.

"Mama dan Ayahmu akan mengunjungi orangtua Yuri dijepang. Kami akan membicarakan beberapa hal penting terkait rencana pernikahan kalian" Alya tersenyum pada mereka dan meraih tangan Gabriel.

"Ya tentu saja kita harus berkunjung ke besan. Kita juga akan merencanakan bagaimana selanjutnya kalian akan tinggal, Victor sangat dibutuhkan disini" Gariel menambahkan.

"Baiklah kami akan menyambut kedatangan kalian di jepang nanti" Victor memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Terimakasi atas keramahan kalian selama ini" Yuri menundukkan kepala dan Kouki yang sedang digandeng Yuri mengikuti gerakan daddy yang sedang menunduk dangan wajah polos, Kouki sejak kecil dibiasakan oleh keluarga Yuri untuk selalu bersikap sopan.

"Yuri jangan begitu, kau dan kouki bukan orang lain bagi kami" Alya memeluk Yuri.

"Kurasa Yuri hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diri" Victor memahami Yuri masih kaku ketika di hadapan orang lain.

"Pesawat kami akan segera berangkat. Kouki ayo pamit pada grandpa dan grandma" Yuri mendorong pelan bocah kecil itu untuk lebih kedepan menghadap Gabriel dan Valya.

"Grandpa...Grandma...Kouchan mau pergi dulu, titip mainan Kouki ya"

Selama liburan Kaoki mendapat banyak hadiah mainan, termasuk hadiah-hadiah natal dari kedua orang tua Victor dan saudara-saudara Victor. Adik kembar Victor memberi mini _gear_ hoki es, berharap keponakannya menghianati kedua orang tuanya dari _figure ice skating_ ke hoki es yang menurut mereka lebih keren.

"Tentu sayang, sering-seringlah merengek keorangtuamu minta pergi kerumah grandpa pada orangtuamu nanti" Gariel berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang cucu.

"Sayang jangan bilang seperti itu" Alya menegur sang suami dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa, Kau juga senang kan kalau cucumu kemari" Gabriel mengendong sang cucu agar sang istri bicara pada sang cucu.

"Tentu saja" Alya mencium pipi sang cucu.

"Kami akan sesering mungkin berkunjung. Ya kan Victor" Yuri menyengol Victor.

"Tentu tentu" Victor membalas.

"Dari pada sering berkunjung kami lebih suka jika kalian tinggal disini" Ucap Gabriel.

Mereka bertigapun pergi untuk naik pesawat dengan kouki melambai-lambaikan tangan tanda selamat tinggal pada mereka.

"Aku pulang!" Kouki berteriak keras dan lari kedalam Ryokan begitu mereka sampai. Energya sedang penuh karena tertidur selama akhir perjalanan di pesawat.

"Tadaima" Yuri mengatakan salam dengan nada lelah.

"Selamat datang, oh kalian sudah pulang" Toshiya muncul dari dalam ruang keluarga.

"Hiroko! Yuri, Victor dan Kouki sudah pulang!" teriak ayah Yuri ke istrinya yang sedang di dapur.

"Ayah Mertua bagaimana kabar Yurio"

"Dia belum pulang dari melatih"

"Tampaknya anak-anak itu lebih suka dilatih Yurio dari pada olehmu" Toshiya mengerutkan dahi dan memegang dagunya.

"Wow benarkah"

"Beberapa kali anak-anak yang dilatihnya kemari untuk mengunjungi Yurio, aku sempat bertanya pada mereka bagaimana rasanya dilatih Yurio. Mereka berebut bercerita dengan semangat bagaimana menyenangkan dan hebatnya Yurio saat di rink es. Ada juga anak yang berharap aku mengatakan padamu untuk memperpanjang liburanmu dirusia, kalau bisa tak usah kembali"

"Hahaha...mungkin aku hanya cocok untuk menjadi pelatih Yuri" Victor mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam berwajah moody berjalan santai dalam Ryokan. Yuri memperhatikan orang itu, awalnya dia pikir ia tamu ryokan tapi wajah itu sepertinya familiar untuknya. Yuri berusaha mengingat-ngingat dimana dia pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Astaga, kau Oltabek Altin"

Oltabek yang mendengar namanya disebut menoleh.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Yuri bertanya-tanya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihnya" Victor berkata santai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Oltabek kekasih Yurio"

"What?"

Yurio pulang saat jam makan malam hampir tiba. Dia merasa lelah sekali, anak-anak yang dilatihnya semangat sekali meminta jam latihan tambahan. Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga buatnya, skating es adalah _pasion_ Yurio. Yurio disambut oleh Kouki yang terdiam mentapnya dengan mainan berada ditangannya.

"Halo Kouki bagaimana kabarmu?apakah rusia menyenangkan" Yurio menanyai bocah kecil itu".

"Ada paman aneh di kamar Yurio" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yurio dia malah mengatakan soal paman aneh yakni Oltabek. Dia kaget sekali saat masuk ke kamar Yurio untuk mencari pria pirang itu malah mendapati Oltabek yang wajahnya tidak ramah anak.

"Namanya Oltabek Altin dan dia tidak aneh, sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan suka anak yang lucu seperti Kouki" Yurio mencubit pelan pipi Kouki.

"Kenapa dia di kamar Yurio?"

"Karena dia tidur bersamaku"

"Kenapa dia tidur dengan Yurio?"

"Karena dia temanku" meskipun bohong itu jawaban yang aman untuk diberikan pada anak kecil.

"Kouki dimana mommy dan daddymu?"

"Mereka sedang mandi"

"Mereka mandi bersama?"

"hu'um, Kouki tidak boleh ikut"

Yurio yakin mereka sedang melakukan _sex bathroom_.

Sex scene...BEWARE...(saya tahu beberapa orang yang menskip ini)

Ditempat lain Victor sedang bersih.

"Victor apa kau sakit?mungkin kita terlalu lama di kamar mandi"

"Sepertinya tidak, hanya bersin biasa. Lagi pula aku belum keluar sama sekali" Victor kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Yuri dari belakang. Penisnya terasa kecang dicengkram lubang yuri. Lubang peranakan yuri tepat berada di belakang buah zakarnya. Tangan victor menuju ke penis Yuri, dengan mengunakan precum sebagai pelicin dia mengelus dengan lembut ujung penis itu, kemudian berusaha memasukkan jarinya ke dalam _foreskin_ Yuri yang sempit. Dia memutar-mutar jarinya diantara _foreskin_ dan gland penis yuri. Penis Yuri yang selalu tertutup sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

"Victor"

Yuri tau dia akan segera berejekulasi karena sentuhan juga hampir sampai, tapi dia berusaha menahannya paling tidak sampai Yuri berjekulasi. Victor mempercepat mulai merasakan kedutan di lubang Yuri, memandakan dia hampir berjekulasi. Victor membenamkan penisnya sedalam mungkin untuk mengelurkan spermanya sambil melenguh merasakan puncak kenikmatan. Tangan Victor merasakan sperma keluar dari penis Yuri, yuri tipe orang yang tidak mengelurkan suara saat mengelami puncak kenikmatan sex, hanya memejamkan mata dan berekspresi seperti kesakitan yang sebenarnya dia merasakan kenimatan yang amat sangat. Mereka masih di posisi yang sama merasakan sisa-sisa klimaks mereka. Victor menahan badan Yuri yang lemas agar tidak jatuh dengang satu tangan yuri sedang berpagangan pada dinding kamar mandi agar tidak jatuh. Klimaks yang baru saja dirasakannya diikuti rasa rileks dan rasa ingin buang air kecil. Yuri selalu ingin buang air kecil setelah klimaks, dia pun kencing dengan penis Victor masih berada di dalam dirinya. Victor sudah tahu kebiasan Yuri itu, dan itu membuatnya bergairah.

"Yuri aku suka sekali melihatmu kencing setelah sex"

"Victor kau mesum" Yuri merasakan penis Victor kembali mulai mengeras.

"Aku hanya mesum pada dirimu"

Mereka pun melajutkan kegiatan mereka.

Ending Sex Scene

Ini adalah makan malam pertama Otabek Altin dengan _Full squat_ Keluarga Katsuki. Dia juga masih beradaptasi dengan makanan khas jepang.

"Victor kami lama sekali menunggumu untuk makan"

Yurio menaruh acar dimeja makan malam, dia membantu Hiroko menyiapkan meja makan mereka

"Maaf, waktu berjalan dengan cepat saat bersama orang yang kita cintai"

Yurio berguman tentang orang tua bangka mesum. Otabek telah duduk di meja makan diikuti Yuri dan Kouki yang baru selesai Yuri mandikan. Semua orang telah berada di meja makan sekarang. Mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka. Otabek tidak bicara satu patah kata pun.

"Yurio kuharap Kau dan Otabek tidak terlalu berisik saat bersenang-senang dikamar, karena kamar kalian tepat disebelah kamar putraku. Hanya mengingatkan karena rumah khas jepang itu berdinding sangat tipis"

Yurio dan Otabek _blushing_ tanpa membalas kata-kata Victor.

"Daddy apakah Kouki boleh ikut bersenang-senang di kamar Yurio" Kouki bertanya, masih terlalu polos mengerti isi obrolan.

"Kaochan ayo makan sayurnya juga" Yuri berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang anak.

"Yurio masih ada kamar lain yang bisa kau pakai dengan Otabek, kurasa kamar itu cukup jauh dari kamar Kouchan jika kamu mau" Hiroko tersenyum hangat pada Yurio.

"Kurasa kami akan pindah kamar" Otabek bicara untuk pertama kalinya di meja makan.

Setelah makan malam Kouki tampak terus berusaha dekat dengan Yurio dan mengajaknya bermain, sesekali menatap Otabek dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Malam hari di kamar lama Yurio dan Otabek...

"Yurio, bocah itu tampaknya tertarik kepadamu"

"Kau cemburu dengan bocah 4 tahun"

"Dia adalah anak Victor Nikiforov, 13-15 tahun lagi aku yakin dia akan jadi laki-laki yang cukup menarik"

"Saat itu aku sudah berumur 33-35 tahun. Tak akan menarik buat remaja seperti dia Altin"

"Aku juga akan jadi lebih tua dan mungkin jadi tidak menarik" Otabek memeluk Yurio dari belakang mencium lehernya, menikmati aroma tubuh Yurio

"Apa kau juga tidak tahu ada orang yang menyukai orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya?"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pria yang jauh lebih muda dariku Altin, aku juga akan tetap menyukaimu meskipun kau sudah tua dan keriput"

"Yurio apa yang Victor bilang jika dinding rumah jepang itu tipis serius"

"Entahlah aku tak terlalu peduli" Yurio mendengus malas.

"Kurasa Hiroko tak akan keberatan jika kita meminjam salah satu kamar dirumah ini sebentar, asal tidak membuat berantakan" Otabek bangun dan meraih tangan. Mereka akan mencari tempat untuk bercinta malam ini tak lupa mereka membawa tisu basah dan tempat sampah kecil yang mereka yakin akan membutuhkannya.

tbc


End file.
